


chensung

by mochjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pee, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochjisung/pseuds/mochjisung
Summary: lol this is my first try at writing something so! hope you enjoy





	chensung

“Hey, Jisung!”

Jisung yawned. “What is it, Lele?”

Chenle skipped over to him, eyes bright. “Doyoung and Taeil are doing a duet in the drama studio today! You wanna go see?”

Jisung shrugged. “I guess. I have nothing better to do, anyway.”

“Yes!” Chenle pumped his fist. “You’re the best, Jisung Park!”  
With that, Chenle took off down the hallway, laughing maniacally. 

Jisung smiled a little, watching him go. What a weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> pee


End file.
